Three Sugars, sometimes four
by More-Elsanna-I-Incest
Summary: Monday, Tuesday and Friday are the days Elsa looks forward to the most. -Elsanna- -Not Incest- *May be a second chapter*


The first time Elsa saw her, she couldn't help but notice how absolutely adorable she was. From copper hair to freckled cheeks, the cheerful smile that always seemed to adorn her lips and especially the little dance from foot to foot she would do while eagerly waiting for her coffee. She came in at the same time every Monday, Tuesday and Friday, order a large mocha and would then proceed to dump three packets of sugar into the already sweet liquid. Sometimes a forth would be added after a few testing sips. If the workers weren't busy, she would lean over the counter, Styrofoam cup clasped between delicate fingers and ramble on about things of no importance, often spouting out random facts, some seeming to be more folklore than fact. The way the girl's rear stuck out as she did so, her hips swaying in a hypnotic manner, was an added bonus. On these days, Elsa made sure to sit at one of the closer tables, simply to be able to hear the girl's bell like voice. It definitely wasn't so she could get a better view of her behind!

It was on one of these mornings, Elsa had worked up the courage to do something a little bolder than what she was used to. Ignoring the screaming voice in her head telling her how bad the idea was and that she'd probably think she was a creep. As she stood at the counter, beginning to second guess her actions, a blonde head popped around the corner, a large, goofy smile plastered on the owners face.

"What can I get you?" Elsa couldn't help but notice the abnormal size of the boy's nose.

She could feel the heat in her cheeks at the thought of what she was about to do "Um-" she paused before swallowing "A large mocha please but.. If you could make it just before that girl with the red hair and freckles gets here. It's um, for her." She was nearly mumbling by the end of the sentence but the boy with the blonde mop of hair seemed to have heard.

A knowing smile played at his lips and he nodded "Sure, that'll be $4.50 ma'am"

He gave her a quick wink as he took the money from her shaking hand, causing her blush to grow further as she scurried off to one of the tables further away, muttering a barely audible thanks as she went.

The time between seemed to creep by agonizingly slowly, giving the platinum blonde, what felt like plenty of time think of all the possible outcomes. Most being bad. It wasn't until the girl arrived, practically skipping up to the counter that she realized she hadn't even left her name. Mentally kicking herself, she watched the exchange between the large nosed boy and the copper haired girl, forgetting her idiocy once she saw the girl's adorable, shocked expression at finding her coffee had already been paid for. After what was a short discussion, the boy nodded in her direction, the girl spun on her heel, her twin plaits whipping around almost comically. Elsa's nose dove into her book, a mad blush colouring her cheeks.

No more than half a minute later, there was a light thump as someone sat opposite her and a coffee cup was shoved under her nose. Elsa looked up, stunned as the copper haired girl beamed at her from across the table.

"From Kristoff"

Elsa looked back to the boy whose goofy grin was back, giving her a thumbs up. A blush was creeping its way up her neck. "Thanks for the coffee. I'm surprised you knew what to get me. I don't know you do I? Gosh that would be so rude of me if I've forgotten you. I'm Anna by the way. In case we, y'know, haven't met." The girl smiled shyly, seemingly embarrassed at her word vomit.

Elsa had to hold back a chuckle at the awkwardness of the girl. 'Anna' she thought 'what a cute name' and then she was back to mortified. The girl she'd been admiring from afar was here, in front of her. She was no longer "large mocha with three sugars, sometimes four", she was Anna and she was even cuter up close. Realizing she hadn't said anything and the girl was starting to look bored, Elsa shot her hand out, nearly knocking over her coffee in the process. "I'm Elsa and uh, no, we haven't met before."

Anna took Elsa's hand in her own, giggling at the girl's sudden clumsiness. "Can I ask how you knew what coffee I get then?"

Elsa felt herself again blushing for about the hundredth time in the past ten minutes "I come here to study and I noticed you came in every so often and would ask for the same thing so.." Oh god she probably sounded like a stalker or something.

Anna seemed to mull this over before reaching into her purse, fumbling around for a bit before making a noise of triumph and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Probably to get her details so she could file a restraining order. She proceeded to scribble something down on the paper, pausing and then with a slight blush, scribble something last minute. She then stood, folding the paper haphazardly and shoving it into Elsa's hand. "I have class now but um.." she nodded to Elsa's hand "Call me. Or text. Whatever" she nervously tucked some non-existing hair behind her ear "Elsa a cute name by the way" turning on her heel, she trotted off, almost tripping out the café door.

Stunned, Elsa unfolded the paper and in scrawled, messy handwriting was a number with the name "Anna" above it, a small heart next to it. Underneath, in smaller letters, the part which had caused the girl to seemingly blush was "Ur rlly prtty btw" Gathering her book to her chest and her coffee in one hand, she hurried out the café, avoiding the look she got from Kristoff, her face almost as hot as the drink in her hand.


End file.
